


The Destiny Island Players

by probablyaceok



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Atla reference, Bad Play AU, Everyone is alive and happy au, Gave Replica Riku a personality, Gen, basically a crack fic, expect ooc characters, its Dramatic nerd, mostly - Freeform, temp hiatus may write more when mom is out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probablyaceok/pseuds/probablyaceok
Summary: Sora puts on a play and ropes everyone else in. Riku has fun watching. Naminé drew the backgrounds. Vanitas plays Sora.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

It all started when Sora decided he wanted to put on a play depicting their whole adventure to defeat Xehanort right from the beginning. However, rather than simply having everyone play themselves, he decided to do something else.

Well really, he thought Vanitas might appreciate being the main character (and Riku agreed because it would be funny), and he thought that Naminé would make a great Kairi, and of course Replica Riku (Reiku as they’d started to call him) looked just like Riku at that age! Vanitas himself was very much against that until he realised something very important.

“Hey, if I’m playing you, that means you’ll have to play me!”

—

Some time later, casting was done, script was written, and everyone had gathered for the first rehearsal (so many were acting in the play that everyone else had come along just to see what the deal was). As the rehearsal began, Riku hoped it would go well- Sora had insisted on an odd story structure that started at one point and looped back on itself at a few points to explain the past. Well, he wasn’t someone to tell a friend how to tell his story. I mean, what confusion could come from something like that?

He turned his attention back to the stage as Sora came out to introduce the first play of the Destiny Island Players: The Keyblade Chronicles!

The curtain rose on a stage with a background depicting the island they played on as kids (art courtesy of Naminé). A slightly peeved Vanitas was sitting on the stage with a depiction of the Destiny Islands, along with Naminé and Reiku

“Hey Sora!” said Naminé.

“What.” said Vanitas without any tone.

“Isn’t it so nice hear on the islands? I don’t remember the other world I came from but I’m sure this one is far nicer!”

Reiku chimed in. “Ah, Sora my friend. Let us race to name a raft. And also to share fruit with Kairi I guess”. He posed dramatically. “Why not my good dear friend who I am friends with” said Vanitas.  
“I’m so glad us friends are all together on this island!” said Naminé as they all walked off the stage together.

Riku stared at the stage. He felt a bit guilty about it, but he really hoped the play would improve- or at least be shorter than he was starting to think it might be.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the wait!

The next scene opened with a fan blowing wind across the stage. Vanitas walked on, Kingdom Key (borrowed from Xion apparently) in his hand. He casually summoned a few Unversed and started donking them over the heads with it. 

“Oh no. What are these strange creatures. Why am I holding a giant key” he said in the dull tone he seemed to have adapted for the performance. 

Reiku burst onto the stage suddenly, little purple ribbons falling down from above to signify darkness.

“Sora!” he exclaimed. “Now the darkness is here to consume this world! Come with me and we can explore together!!!”. Then he started laughing maniacally while the actual Sora tried to gesture for him to tone it down from backstage. 

“Nah” said Vanitas and Reiku vanished (read: was pulled offstage by Sora). Then he paused for a second trying to remember his line.

“Oh yeah! Where’s uh. Kairi!”

Back in the audience, Riku wondered if that was how it really went. It had been a few years, and his memories were rusty, but... nah, it was just Sora exaggerating. Probably. Maybe he could check with Naminé?


End file.
